


Never tell

by blank_ghost



Series: S=K log W [10]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Reality, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-25
Updated: 2012-10-25
Packaged: 2017-11-17 00:24:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blank_ghost/pseuds/blank_ghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Nothing to wish for.” <br/>	“Because you have all you could ever want?” Loki asks, that perfect look of mock confusion tilts his head to the side, green eyes missing nothing as he takes in the run-down rented room around him and not leaving Tony’s eyes at the same time. <br/>	It’s all just like he remembers. So much Loki. <br/>	Unbearably so. <br/>	“Because there’s nothing I can have,”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never tell

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to Creo for the beta work! She’s incredibly talented!   
> And thanks to this whole fandom!   
> For updates on my writing and general frostiron goodness follow my Tumblr at Blank-ghost . tumblr . com

  
    It isn’t his most pathetic moment.   
  
    Maybe.  
  
    He’ll never admit it though, especially not right now, sitting as he is at his fifteen dollar yard sale table.  
  
    In the dark.  
  
    Scratch that, it’s not completely dark; the muffled glow of the arc is battling against the butter yellow flicker of the single candle fighting for its life on top of the cupcake.   
  
    Alone. Utterly, completely, for the first time in his life—one is the loneliest number—alone.   
  
    He’s careful not to exhale too hard lest the small flame extinguishes.   
  
    Sweeping his index finger gently into the creamy icing.  
  
    He doesn’t really taste the it, just the bitter salt of tears he’s too proud to let himself cry. He figures it’s good though. Damn thing cost him the last ten dollars in his wallet.   
  
    It’s all gone now. His billions. His friends. His lover imprisoned and his suit in pieces and under so many locks and keys no one can reach it ever again.   
  
    SHIELD had taken everything from him with horrifying tenacity. Stripped him of everything he ever was till Tony Stark is nothing more than a name in faded newspapers.   
  
    Discolored memories and forgotten moments.   
  
    Licking his thumb he kills the flame by pinching it between his fingers, the light of the room dulling a little as the arc fights to make up for its lost companion.   
  
    “Happy birthday,” he breathes out a heavy sigh, pushing the lawn chair back and standing to his feet. Turning only to meet with a ghost.   
  
    A terrible specter.  
  
    Memories taking form to haunt him? Has life finally driven his brilliant mind to madness?  
  
    The leather and chilled smell is the same. The eyes just as green although the sadness in them was never there before.   
  
    “Did you make a wish?” the velvet voice asks, ominous shadow taking a slow step closer.  
  
    Tony shakes his head slowly no.   
  
    “And why not?”   
  
    “Nothing to wish for.”   
  
    “Because you have all you could ever want?” Loki asks, that perfect look of mock confusion tilts his head to the side, green eyes missing nothing as he takes in the run-down rented room around him and not leaving Tony’s eyes at the same time.   
  
    It’s all just like he remembers. So much Loki.   
  
    Unbearably so.   
  
    “Because there’s nothing I can have,” Tony whispers, his voice croaking. Balling his fists tight till his knuckles hurt and his muscles are straining. Afraid that if he touches the vision it will disappear and alone he’ll be again.   
  
    Loki looks away from him and his face is a picture of sadness, looking down to the cupcake and card table and lawn chair. The cracked linoleum floor. The leaky roof. The couch where he sleeps. One blanket. Only one.   
  
    Reaching down slowly, Tony watches his long fingers move over the candle, the flame breathing back to life, stronger than ever before. Bright and alive and everything Tony no longer is.   
  
    Loki lifts his sad eyes to him as he picks the cupcake up. Holding it out like an offering.   
  
    “Try again,” he breathes, his voice weak and hurt now too. Demanding and pleading both at the same time.   
  
    Tony watches the little flame burn without ever melting the wax till it’s too blurred by his finally falling tears. Closing his eyes tight but even then he still sees the flame, still sees Loki’s burning green eyes. Still sees everything he wants but can no longer have.   
  
    “Wish, Anthony.”   
  
    Just one wish…   
  
    Tony swallows past the lump in his throat, leaning close and blowing out the candle. The darkness of the room enveloping him, expanding and changing the world and everything till the earth under him feels like it’s spinning in the wrong direction and knocking the air from his lungs.   
  
    He stumbles as he opens his eyes, Loki’s eyes sharp on his, knowing. Too knowing even as everyone around him laughs and applauds. Thor’s hand hitting his back like a hammer and Clint whistling loud and obnoxious even over everyone singing that stupid happy birthday song they sing at cheesy restaurants.   
  
    Loki sets the cupcake down and places his index finger over Tony’s lips. Silencing him and already the memories of cold nights and being oh so alone are fading away like sand drifting through his fingers.   
  
    Replacing the finger with his cool lips, Loki takes him and clams him and forces him to remember everything he once had and now has again. All promises of a perfect future and home and love till Tony is nearly choking on his tears. Tears that no one else in the room will ever understand.  
  
    He doesn’t know how Loki has done this, what great magic or godly deed, and soon he’ll forget to even question that the world wasn’t always this way. Soon coming oh so fast as Loki‘s cool lips move against his, and chill chases away the brokenness in his heart and head.   
  
    Loki’s touch, clinging like glue, with the promises that this will never go away again breaks only long enough to whisper,   
  
    “Happy birthday, Anthony.”

 


End file.
